warriorstriviafandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Trivia Wiki:Project Character Art/Guidelines
Here are the basic guidelines for Project Character Art. Using the Main Page The In Progress Table *If your name isn't on the table you will need to add it in. To do this edit the section and go to source mode. Add your name using the same fashion as the others are in. Example: |- |Shimmerstripe |Original Charart 1 |Original Charart 2 |Tweak/Redo |Date *Now, to reserve your charart in the space of Original Charart 1 enter the character's name, and the rank you're reserving. Remember to link the characters name. Example: Firestar(Adult) **You can reserve up to two original chararts, and one tweak/redo, please remember this and don't add more than that. **''Please'', do not reserve a redo, or a tweak, unless you are confident you can complete the image and fix the problems with the image. *Enter the date of the day, in wiki time, that you are reserving an image, in the space Date. You need to do this so you can be held accountable for creating the image in a timely fashion, if you don't do this it will be added for you. **Please use abbreviations for the date, such as Dec. 16 instead of December 16. **''Do not'' put a date for your tweak or redo, this will be done on the tweak nomination page. *You can only have the same charart reserved for one week. If you haven't posted it by then, remove it for five days to give other people a chance to do it. If no one claims it you may take it back for another week. Once a charart is posted on the approval page the time limit does not apply. *Please check the table before adding an image to make sure it isn't already reserved. **You can press CRTL+F to open a search function and type in the character's name to see if it's reserved. *If the approval page is full you can renew you reservation until there is an open space. Membership Table This table shows users in the project and organizes them by rank. *If any apprentice or warrior is inactive for one month without warning they should be removed from the table. *To become a senior warrior you must have had/been the following: **A warrior for at least three months, and a member of the project for four months. **Had at least six original approved chararts. **Be able to give good, constructive criticism. **Have at least two completed tweaks/redoes. *Regular members (apprentices and warriors) may not edit the membership table. Project Senior Member Duties Senior Members (SM) can do things on the project page that others cannot. Senior Members include the Leader, Deputy, and Senior Warriors. Member Table *SM's may edit the member table as follows. **Add new members into the project as apprentices. **Add in re-joining members as the correct rank. **Once an apprentice has had three chararts approved move them to the warrior ranking. **If any apprentice or warrior is inactive for a month a SM may remove them from the table. News Section *Only the leader, deputy, or one SM appointed by the leader may edit the news section. Using the Project Talk Page Joining *A new section should be added when a user is requesting to join the Project, and the heading should read: Username- Join Request. **There are no requirements for user to join the project. *A Project SM will add the user in as a apprentice on the member table and provide helpful links, such as the guidelines. *You do not have to join the project to put up art. Discussion *A new section should be started for each different discussion. The heading should be what the discussion is about. *Appropriate discussions should include questions that adhere to the Project as a whole, an idea that could improve the Project, an error in the Project or Project rules being pointed out, or a user asking for help with navigation of the Project. *Inappropriate discussion topics include personal user notices; i.e: absence notice. **Absence notices should be posted under the Vacation List section on the project page. Project Senior Member Duties Senior Members (SM) can do things on the discussion page that others cannot. Senior Members include the Leader, Deputy, and Senior Warriors. Archiving *Everything on a talk page should always be archived and stored away safely, so anyone can look back at something for reference or to see if something has been already discussed. *Discussion sections should be archived in the current Discussion Archive. **If the current one has a lengthy amount of discussion in it, 30-40 sections depending on their length, a new archive should be created. *Talk page sections should never be blanked. No user may blank a section off the talk page or cover it with something else. Accepting Join Requests *A SM should accept a join request whenever one crops up, unless the user is ineligible. (i.e violation of COPPA, previous art theft, banned since placed request, etc.) *The SM should thank the user for his/her interest, and provide any links that would be beneficial to the user in the Project, such as the guidelines. *The SM would then add the new member into the Project table on the main page, under the listing of apprentice. *If it is a rejoining member, they must be added in as the rank they were last time, with the exception of SM. Depending on how long the SM was gone and how many rule changes have occurred they should either be listed as a Senior Warrior, or a Warrior. Project Approval Talk Page *When an image is put up for approval, a new section should be added, and the heading should read: Character (Rank) - For Approval *An image up for approval is an image an artist submits to be critiqued by all the Project members, and when it is qualified it will be approved and placed on its respective article. *If the image is approved, declined, or withdrawn by its artist, the 'For Approval' will be changed accordingly to 'Approved', 'Declined', or 'Withdrawn'. *There will only ever be forty image sections up for approval at one time. **Withdrawn, declined, approved, or CBA'd sections that have not been archived yet should not be subtracted from the total number of images up for approval. If the number of images up for approval is at fifty, a user should wait before adding another. *Images that should not be put up for approval include fan-made characters and character ranks already completed for that character. *A user is only ever to have two image sections up for approval at any one time. *The image being put up for approval should be taken out of thumbnail format; the coding should look like this: , not like this: *When an image is in the 'comments before approval' stage the heading will read: Character (Rank) - CBA Project Senior Member Duties These include duties that other users are not permitted to do on the Project talk page. The Project Senior Members (SM) include the leader, the deputy, and the senior warriors. Approving/Declining Approving is the process of accepting an image into the main space for use in the main namespace articles. *When a Project SM believes an image is qualified enough to be placed on its article, the image should not be approved right away. Instead, 'comments before approval' or 'CBA' should be placed in the image section for twenty-four hours, and the heading should be changed to Character (Rank) - CBA *If during the twenty-four hours someone critiques the image, the twenty-four hours will expire until the artist answers the criticism. The hours then can be restarted by an additional CBA once the user re-uploads the image. **If the images doesn't need to be fixed, or the comment was minor, such as waste removal, the twenty-four hours may be started where left off. *If the twenty-four hours finish with no criticism, then a Project SM should post 'Approved' in the image section and change the heading to Character - Approved. **The section can then be archived in the current approved art archive, and the image in question will be placed on its respective article. Declining is the process of refusing an image for use in the main namespace articles. *Reasons for a Project SM to immediately decline an image are as follows; copyright infringement, a completely unneeded image for whatever reason, an image that has been claimed by another user (see Current Projects section of page), image is placed on the wrong page, two separate images of the same character rank up for approval simultaneously; newest one should be declined, and an image that is a fan-made character. *Reasons for a Project SM to decline an image up for approval are as follows; lack of work on updates to image (approx. one week without uploads), the user becoming unable to work on the image, the image does not meet the requirements of it being at least 80% done, or the user failing to complete the image within the one month limit. **An image that is at least 50% complete is to be given a week before being declined. *When declining, a Project SM should post 'Declined due to (reason for declining)' and change the heading to Character (Rank) - Declined. **The section can then be archived in the current declined art archive, and the image link should be given tags so it can be deleted from the wiki if needed without leaving redlinks. **If the one month limit is the case, the user will have to wait one week before reserving that same image. This is fair, so that if they wish, they may take on another task, and give another user the opportunity to take on the declined image. *If an image is less than 50% complete or remains less than 80% complete for more than a week, two senior warriors in agreement can auto-decline the image. **If the auto-decline of an image is under conflict, the deputy and leader of PCA must agree on an outcome together. **If there are no current senior warriors the leader and deputy will decide. **Also, if an image is auto-declined, the user in question still gets to keep their reservation, fix it, and put it back up within the allotted time frame. No other user may reserve these declined images unless the user removes their own reservation. Archiving Everything on a talk page should always be archived and stored away safely, so anyone can look back at something for reference. *Any approved image sections should be archived in the current Approved Art Archive, and any declined or withdrawn image sections should be archived in the current Declined Art Archive. *Talk page sections should never be blanked. No user may blank a section off the talk page or cover it with something else. Using the Project Tweak Talk page Image Sections *The same rules as the normal approval page apply for commenting. *Only warriors, senior warriors, the deputy and leader can post art tweaks/redos. *When an image is put up for approval of the tweak, a new section should be added, and the heading should read: Character (Rank) - Tweaked' or 'Character (Rank) - Redone *Images are to be re-uploaded over the original image. *There are only ever to be twenty-five image sections up for approval at one time. *A user is only ever to have one image sections up for approval at any one time. *The image being put up for approval should be taken out of thumbnail; the coding should look like this: , not like this: . *The image will be archived by a SM if it goes 24 hours without comment. *When an image is put on the talk page, the person who uploaded it should state its original artist, and then list the improvements made and ask for any further suggestions. *An image is only to be redone if it is in the redoing section, or with the permission of the project leader and/or project deputy. *You are given a week to tweak an image after it is posted, and if you exceed the time limit it will be declined. *You are given a two weeks to redo an image after it is posted, and if you exceed the time limit it will be declined. Redoing Images If the image is in the redoing section, feel free to redo it, but if it's in the tweaking section... *An image should only be redone if and only if the image is too hard to work with, and either the leader or deputy gives you permission to redo it. *No major tweaking that the image isn't listed for will be done. If the image has bad shading, do not redo any other aspect of the image so that every other pixel of that character then needs to be redone to match. **Exception: if a user comments on an aspect of an image that they believe needs to be corrected, you may then change that aspect of the image, even if the image was not listed to be tweaked for that particular aspect. *Characters with a solid pelt style may either be tweaked or redone, depending on the tweaker's discretion. As it is a one solid color, there is not much to keep if the tweaker so decides to redo it. Using the Project Tweak Nominations Talk Page Nominating an image *If you wish to nominate an image, you link the image (like so - File:image.png) underneath the appropriate subheading (either Tweaks or Redos), and list the reason(s) you wish it to be redone/tweaked. *Some suitable grounds for nominating a tweak: **If the shading and/or highlights are... blotchy, undefined (no light source), too dark, or too light (note that shading darkness is artist's choice and they should only be nominated for far too dark or far too light shading) **If the earpink is... an unnatural color, too big, too small, not blurred enough, or undefinable. ***Note: please realize that you cannot propose a tweak just because of the earpink, although if there is another issue with the image, you can also list the earpink. **If the markings are... too blurred (undefinable), too sharp (needs blurring), not easily definable from pelt color (need darkening) etc. **If a character is deviating slightly from their current (cited) description: ie shade change (from light to dark or dark to light), need scars etc. *Suitable grounds for nominating a redo: **If an image needs to match a significantly different (cited) description: ie Tigerstar's kids needing to match his pattern exactly, needs to match the character's other images, a cat previously cited as solid gray now has a cite for gray tabby, etc. **If an image has so many things from the "suitable grounds for tweaking" list that it would be illogical to ask somebody to just tweak it. *Note: There are always special cases that can't be outlined in vague rules. These are just the basics. *Suitable grounds for a tweak that do not require votes include... **Fixing blurred lineart **Adding torn ears **Adding tufted ears **Changing eye color **Erasing waste *Note: Images that do not qualify for a vote can just be posted under the "Approved Tweaks" without any further ado. However, the image must have issues that are only on the not-requiring-a-vote list. Any images with issues that are on the not-requiring-a-vote list and issues that are on the suitable-grounds-for-tweaking/redos list must be nominated. *If you are suggesting that a character's entire charart set should be redone (for whatever reasons), you will post the character's page (linked like this: Character's Name) and not all of their images individually. *Once an image is under the "Approved Projects" heading, it may be reserved on the project main page and crossed out with a and a . Project Senior Member Duties *Once an image is nominated, senior members must come along and vote. They will do so by using the appropriate templates - or - and a justification of their own. *The first side (yay or nay) to gain two votes will cause the nomination go either approved or declined *After the nomination is voted on, there can be two results: passing or failing. *If the vote passes, a SM will archive it in the subpage and put the image underneath the "Approved Projects" heading and the appropriate subheading. *If the vote fails, a SM will archive it in the subpage, but not add it to the "Approved Projects". *If a user asks for that image and the nomination passes, while adding it under "Approved Projects", along with what needs to be done and the image(s) link, SM's must add "Reserved to USERNAME, DD/MMM". If the reservation comment stays there for over a week, and the user hasn't added the charart yet, they've lost their reservation and it's free for anyone to tweak or redo. Image Blanks and Alternate Images Queen Image *A queen is considered to be a cat who is pregnant/nursing kits or had been/done so in the past. Alternative Images *Should not be made for only a gender or eye color change. *Should be made for a permanent injury. *If the pelt color or markings change an alternate image may be created. If the gender and/or eye color has also changed this may be included. *Should not be made if a synonym of their color is mentioned.